


The Suffering of the Leader

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures
Genre: Depression, Green needs more love guys, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Starvation, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaati is a good guy surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: When it comes to the Links, Green refuses to play. Green refuses to spar. Green refuses to eat. Green refuses to have fun. Green refuses to be happy. Green refuses to fight. Green refuses to bzzzzzz....GrEeN rEfUsEs To LiVE...
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 16





	The Suffering of the Leader

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Green looked at the clock. It wasn't anything unusual for him to do something like this. Staring at the clock...it made him go into a trance. It felt like he was hypnotized by it, watching it tick and tock endlessly. It would have been for eternity if it was for a sudden smack on his back by...of course, Blue.

"Ow! What the hell, Blue?!"

Blue had a frown on his face. "Red was trying to call on you! Dinner's ready!" Blue yelled at him. To Green, it wasn't surprising to hear Blue yell. Blue yelled pretty often since he was nothing other than a hothead with a short temper. Instead of giving him a reaction just like Blue wanted, Green just stared at him blankly.

He stood up and pushed Blue out of his room. Blue was shocked and was prepared to pull off an attack, but stopped when he heard the following words escape the green hero's mouth.

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone."

And with that, the door shut close along with a 'tick' sound. Great, Green locked the door again. Blue growled. This wasn't the first time that Green did this. After staring at the door for an extra 15 seconds, Blue sighed in defeat. Vio came up the stairs after hearing it. "Refused to eat again?" Blue nodded as his response. Vio sighed sadly. Red let out a whimper of worry. Shadow didn't do anything other than a sad look. "He's gonna starve himself to death if he keeps this up." Shadow said with a somber tone.

All the Links nodded in agreement.

* * *

After so many failed attempts to get Green out of them, all of them sighed in defeat. Green looked outside his window as he can see all of Hyrule. His room was close to the roof the house they lived in. Green sighed and opened the window. He looked down. If he jumps out the window, it's gonna be a 5 feet fall. But he didn't care. He grabbed his sword just in case for protection. Once he felt it was time, he jumped out the window.

He walked into the town of Hyrule. People greeted him and he greeted them back. Green went through different areas of the town. As he walked, he saw a purple house. Green immediately walked there as he knew who lived there. It was his friend, Vaati. Somehow, Green managed to talk Vaati out of evil issues and therefore Vaati now works as a psychologist.

* * *

"I see you decided to come back."

Green nodded as he took a seat. Vaati took a seat as well. "So what brings you here?" Vaati was always willing to help Green. Since Green helped him, he figured that he can help him in return. Green sighed deeply and started talking.

The talking went on for about 20 minutes. But Vaati didn't mind, he always listened when Green had problems and that he had no one to talk about it with other than him. Vaati gave him advice and that's how it went from there.

* * *

When Green arrived by climbing up to his window, he noticed that his room door was opened. "What the?" Green said as he looked around. Most of his stuff wasn't touched, thank the goddesses. However, Green noticed something that was missing. He looked all around his room for it. But he found nothing.

He was looking for his diary.

Someone must have came in and took it.

Green looked around all over his room again. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find it. Suddenly, he heard pairs of footsteps walking upstairs directly to his room. Green flinched and closed his door immediately. In addition, he locked it. Green immediately began to clean the mess that he made on the floor. He began to hear knocking on the door. 

"Green?"

It was Vio's voice. Green flinched as he cleaned more.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ '

Green finished cleaning up and unlocked the door. Might as well face them, right? Vio opened the door and noticed Green standing in the middle of the room. Vio immediately ran to him and hugged him. Green flinched from this. Why the hell is he hugging him? Red, Blue, and Shadow also ran in and hugged him, which added more confusion to Green.

"We read your diary." Red piped up. Green felt his blood turn to ice the moment Red said that. "Yeah...we did." Blue said. For once, he wasn't grumpy. He genuinely felt worried for Green. "And we're so sorry for not noticing how you felt all this time." Shadow said. Green remembered a memory.

* * *

_Green was playing all by himself as he ran all around outside. As Green ran, he noticed something. He noticed Vio and Shadow reading together while Red praising Blue as Blue trained. Green sighed and looked next to him._

_He had no partner, of course. With no one next to him, he felt miserable. Lonely. Pained. Worthless._

_Green sighed sadly and continued to run, trying to forget the empty feeling that was building within his heart._

* * *

Green felt tears rising to his eyes as he hugged them all in return. He indeed felt sorry for shoving them away, but it didn't matter. What mattered is that he wasn't alone. And he never will be. 


End file.
